


Another World

by VermillionGirl17



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Counterparts - Freeform, F/M, Magic-Users, Mirror Universe, Parallel Universes, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionGirl17/pseuds/VermillionGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what seemed like a normal day the host club find themselves in an unfamiliar place with doubles of themselves! A self-conscious, pimply Tamaki; a dumb, stupid Kyouya; a tall, looks-his-age Honey; a Mori that doesn't shut up; a girly Haruhi; a nice and shy Hikaru; and a scary-as-hell Kaoru that hates his twin brother so much. And don't get me started on Renge and Nekozawa! And the most weirdest of them all? They all have magic!</p><p>MATURE FOR VIOLENCE AND SWEARING</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Terra Host Club

"Hello princess, I hope you've had a nice day. Your eyes are as blue as the sky in the afternoon, so flawless and vivid. Your lips are as red as this rose, the symbol of our love..."

Tamaki Souh was standing by a stand with a cat statue on it, muttering things to himself in a flirtatious tone of voice. The other Host Club members stood around and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Is Tono seriously practising the new flirting lines he wrote last night?" the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, asked, looking over at the Vice President.

Kyouya Ootori, nicknamed the 'Shadow King' because he was the one who usually gave Tamaki ideas for cosplay, looked up from his black book at the twins' question, looked up from writing in his black book at the twins' question. He looked over at Tamaki, who had whipped out a green rose out of nowhere, and sighed.

"It appears so yes," Kyouya sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

The host club were currently at Nekozawa's mansion. The creepy cat lover was hovering by the door, his annoying cat puppet Balzenuff on his hand. Mitzkuni 'Honey' Haninozoka and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozoka were standing by a blue stone, Honey looking up at it with wide eyes.

Nekozawa started laughing creepily. The twins, seeming to not have noticed Nekozawa standing there, jumped in shock.

"Mwaha, whatever you do, don't break that stone," Nekozawa says in that creepy way of his to Mori and Honey. "Bad and strange things will happen if you do.".

"What would happen Neko-Chan?" Honey asked, clutching Usa-Chan to his chest. Nekozawa didn't answer, he just disappeared into the shadows.

"That was creepy," Hikaru says.

"And totally random," Kaoru adds. Kaoru jumps in shock as Honey practically jumped on him.

"Kao-Chan, want to come with me and Takashi to get some cake?" Honey asks, jumping off  and grabbing the younger Hitachiin twin's hand and pulling him away. Mori grunted as he followed behind them.

"You know, I've always wondered how Mori-Senpai sounds when he actually talks more," Haruhi says.

"You and me both," Hikaru mutters.

Tamaki's eyes widen as he spots something in the corner. Running over to it, he accidently ran into the stand holding the blue stone.

The blue stone started wobbling violently, getting closer and closer to the edge. Time seemed to slow down as the stone fell off the edge, falling down toward the ground. When the stone hit the ground it shattered into millions of pieces, the pieces flying in opposite directions.

Silence.

"What have you done Tono?!" Hikaru asks, looking silently panicked as he broke the silence. "You just did a Haruhi! Nekozawa-Senpai said that something bad will happen if you broke the stone!"

"Stop panicking Hikaru, nothing's happening," Haruhi snapped. "And what do you mean Senpai did a 'Haruhi?'"

Before Hikaru could say anything the pieces started glowing a dark blue. The pieces moved along the ground like a predator gaining up on their prey, coming back together into the stone. Everyone stared, perplexed, as a blue portal formed, growing as big and wide as the wall behind it.

"What the fuck?" Hikaru questioned.

The portal continued to expand, expanding all ways as it seemed to move, swallowing up everything in the Nekozawa mansion. Everything went black as the portal swallowed up Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyouya and Hikaru.

 

Tamaki was the first one to wake. Kyouya, Hikaru and Haruhi soon after. They found themselves lying in an unfamiliar room. The walls and ceiling were painted black and the carpet was wine red. Portrait-sized paintings lined the walls, unfamiliar people in them, whose eyes seemed to be fixed on the newcomers. The window was covered in a black sheet, sunlight peeking in through tiny holes in the carpet. In the middle of the room was a plush red lounge, a blonde teenaged boy sitting on it. The boy looked like a teenaged version of Honey with same blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black formal suit with a stuttered belt and blue sneakers. He was staring at the four newcomers with wide eyes.

"That's weird; Tamakai, Kyouya, Hikaru and some random guy just appeared in the room. Did you see that Takashi?"

"How was I supposed to have seen that? I was standing on the other side of the room facing the window." The host club members all gaped in shock as Mori walked over to them, talking. "Ah, you're all back from whatever you were doing! Say, did you actually fix your shirt Kyouya? And you're wearing glasses! And what's that you're holding? A book? I've never seen you hold a pen! And Tamaki, I like your hair! And you're wearing nice clothing, not something I've seen you do. Amd I see that acne cream thing worked! And Hikaru—"

Mori was interrupted in the longest speech of his life by a black motorcycle boot kicking him in the side of his face, sending him crashing into the wall with a grunt. A figure wearing a black jacket with an open, high collar, black jeans and black fingerless gloves dropped to the floor after the kick and pointed at Mori threateningly.

"I think I've heard enough from you Senpai, so shut up!" the all-too-familiar boy snaps.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi exclaimed. Kyouya just frowned, analysing Kaoru as the younger twin turned his eyes towards them, glaring daggers at them.

"What?" Kaoru snapped. His eyes land on Haruhi fully and he narrowed his eyes, actually getting into her face.

Haruhi's face turned red at his closeness, wanting—but somehow thinking it'll be a bad move—to move away from him. This wasn't the sweet twin that she knew. He was more like Hikaru now—maybe a little more overbearing. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi squeaked. Kaoru's eyes widened at the sound of her voice.

Kaoru suddenly hugged her tight, causing a squeak of surprise to escape her. Tamaki started protesting, ordering Kaoru to 'let go of his little girl'. Kaoru ignored him though. Just like always, really.

"You're back Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed, sound happy to see her. "I thought you weren't coming back until later today! We have so many things to catch up on, if you know what I mean!"

"Wow, Kaoru really is a tsundere," Mori mused.

Kaoru's face changed from happy-go-lucky to a dark, twisted and dangerous look as he glared at the older student. Before everyone knew it Kaoru was chasing Mori around the room, shouting death threats. Mori actually looked scared.

"So, Nekozawa-Senpai was right, strange things do happen if you break that blue stone thing," Hikaru mused. "Everyone has completely changed: Honey-Senpai looks and acts his age; Mori-Senpai doesn't shut up; and Kaoru is scary."

"Yeah, that thing had defiantly messed everyone up," Haruhi shivered.

Tamaki noticed the frown on Kyouya's face as the other second year stared at Kaoru, Mori and Honey. "What's wrong Kyouya?"

"I don't think everyone has changed," Kyouya says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"I think these a different people," Kyouya revealed.

"What are you talking about Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"Think about it. That portal that opened up when the stone broke could have been to a different world, like a parallel universe."

"Like parallel universe twins?" Haruhi asked. "What makes you so sure?"

"Well, remember what Mori-Senpai said? That all of us looked different?And if that portal had twisted everyone, we would have been different too. And the most important thing is that." Kyouya points to the door where a busty girl entered the room. She looked exactly like Haruhi but her hair was long, her face was covered in makeup and she was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her gigantic breasts.

"Is that me?!" Haruhi exclaimed. Tamaki was blushing bright red as he stared at the Haruhi-look-alike.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" the girl asked. "Stop bullying Takashi-Senpai." She even had the same voice as Haruhi. Kaoru left Mori alone and stared at the other Haruhi in shock. He looked over to the real Haruhi and walked up to her.

"You aren't Haruhi, are you? Who are you?"

Haruhi blinked in confusion. "My name is Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

"I'm Kyouya Ootori, this is Tamaki Souh and this is Hikaru Hitachiin. We're from planet earth," Kyouya explains, sounding like this was a regular thing for him.

The fake Kaoru, Haruhi, Honey and Mori gaped at them in shock. Kyouya frowned and started explaining everything.

"So let me get this straight," Mori says, scratching his head. "In your world you're a part of a club called the 'Host Club' where you entertain and flirt with girls? And Tamaki is a narcissist, Kyouya is really smart, Mitzkuni looks like a child, I never speak and Hikaru and Kaoru are really close? And Haruhi—" 'Kaoru' punches Mori in the face.

"Would you shut up for once?! We get it, they're not the people we know." He spung around to stare at Haruhi. "So Haruhi's Earth counterpart is a boy?"

"I'm actually a girl, I just dress as a boy so that I could pay off my debt," Haruhi explained.

"Debt?" the counterparts of their friends gape in shock. Haruhi told them that she was a poor student on a scholarship.

"Oh, so you're the poorest person in the school, Earth-Haruhi? Terra Haruhi is the richest one of us here! And Tamaki ...." Mori stopped talking when he noticed the glare 'Scary' Kaoru was shooting him. 

"Alright, let's get some things out of the way," 'teenaged' Honey says. "This world is called Terra. Like you, we're a part of a host club, but from what you said, it's different. My name is Mitzkuni Hayashi; the chatterbox is Takashi Miyamoto; the woman is Haruhi Fujimoto; and the goth is Kaoru Hisakawa."

"And our Tamaki's name is Tamaki Saito; he has a basic hairstyle that he never washes, he says he's ugly and he is shy. Our Kyouya's name is Kyouya Oshiro, and he is the stupidest person you'll ever meet, he doesn't know how to button up his shirt properly; and our Hikaru's name is Hikaru Hisakawa, the older twin and he's kind of a whimp. Hey, how's Kaoru in your world? Is he just as obnoxious as he is here—? OUCH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

The Earth host club were still shocked at seeing Kaoru so ... violent towards other people. It was kind of unsettling.

"So, why are you four here?" Mitzkuni asked, coming towards them.

"Hmm...we were together when we got swept into that portal," Kyouya answers. "And we think the others ended up somewhere else."

"Oh wow, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth Kyouya," Mori pipes up. "Well, you aren't exactly the same one, so I'm guessing you're really smart!"

"Yes..." Kyouya muttered, not looking at all impressed with this version of Mori. He liked silent Mori better. "If it's not too bothersome we need someone to show us around this place, since we have no idea where we are."

The Terra host club looked at each other before their eyes landed on Kaoru.

"What? Why do I to go?" Kaoru snapped.

"Because you're the only one who can ... you know ..." Haruhi muttered. Kaoru looked at her and his face softened.

"Alright." He turned to the Earth host club, and the glare was back on his face. "Come on, and keep up! I have no patience whatsoever."

Kaoru stalked off.

Tamaki looked excited as he started following the Terra counterpart of Kaoru.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Tamaki gushed to Haruhi, who had no choice but to listen to him. "We get to meet another version of ourselves! I can't wait to meet the Terra version of me!"

"Somehow I get the feeling he's going to be more obnoxious then you," Haruhi muttered.


	2. Terra-Renge

This world was so different to Earth. There were two suns; one looked like the regular sun but the other one was blue. And the sky. Instead of being blue with white clouds, the sky was like a light green and there were no clouds. And there were islands floating in the sky.

"How do you keep the islands in the sky?" Tamaki asked, staring up at an island floating right above them as if it would fall down on them any minute.

"Magic, how else?" Terra Kaoru says, shrugging as if it were obvious.

"You're joking," Hikaru laughs. "There is no way magic exists."

"Oh, if that's the case, how are the islands floating, huh?" Terra Kaoru snapped. "They're certainly not floating up there with twenty thousand balloons and birds."

"So, magic is real here?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," Terra Kaoru answers, folding his arms behind his head lazily. "Magic is infused into the environment, making the islands float. The magic is empowered by that blue sun." Terra Kaoru pointed up at the blue sun.

"In our world, there's only one sun, and it empowers the day," Hikaru says. "And the moon empowers the night."

"The yellow sun does that too," Terra-Kaoru says slowly, as if he were talking to a three year old. He pointed up at the yellow sun too.

Terra-Kaoru turned on his heel and stalked off, not even turning to see if the Earth members were even following. The Earth members preferred Earth-Kaoru to Terra-Kaoru any day.

"I'm going to start calling this Kaoru 'Terror' Kaoru," Tamaki muttered. Terra-Kaoru, seeming to have heard him, whirled around and glared at the Earth Tamaki.

"Did you just call me 'Terror' Kaoru?" he demanded.

Tamaki gulped and held his hands up in defence. Trying to change the subject so that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of Terra-Kaoru's wrath, Tamaki said, "you really have to meet our Kaoru! I wonder how the real one will react to seeing you!" Tamaki did not expect to get a shiny black boot to his face.

"So, are you saying that I'm the fake one?" Terra-Kaoru demanded, grabbing the dazed Tamaki's collar and pulling him up to glare at him. "This is _my_ world, so that makes _me_ the real one! Your Kaoru is the fake one, not me!"

"OK, we get it," Kyouya sighed.

Terra-Kaoru let Tamaki's collar go and straightened up. He walked to the edge of the cliff and said, "that's the town Ouran. That's where the host club is, and you lot are going to need some magic."

"Woa, we get to use magic?" Hikaru piped up.

  
"There's an Ouran here too?" Haruhi added.

Terra-Kaoru looked over at his twin's counterpart and his face filled with realisation. "Oh, you don't have magic in your world, don't you? Like I said, magic is infused into the nature and we can that to create magic weapons and even put it into everyday items. That was until the king banned it."

"Magic is banned here?" Haruhi asked.

"The King is afraid of what people could do with magic because his wife died in a magic accident," Terra-Kaoru explained. "So he ordered every magic item to be destroyed and every magic user to be killed."

"Magic user?" Tamaki repeated, perplexed. This world was defiantly different from theirs.

"People with magic infused into their bodies. Whilst most people use magic items, there are people who can use magic from their bodies; they're called Castors," Terra-Kaoru explained. "Me and everyone in this world's host club are Castors."

"What kind of magic do you posess?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter," was Terra-Kaoru's answer.

Terra-Kaoru walked down the cliff as if it were nothing, as if it wasn't steep at all. Which it was, by the way. As soon as the Earth membes started walking down the cliff they lost their balance and tumbled down the cliff. Tamaki took Terra-Kaoru by surprise and tripped him, causing the Terra member to roll down along with them.

After what felt like forever they landed at the bottom, clothes torn and dirt and small bruises lining their bodies. Even Kyouya, who was always so laid-back, looked annoyed. Tamaki had pulled Haruhi to him and started sobbing into her shoulder, asking her if she was OK, making sure she wasn't hurt. That was until Terra-Kaoru pulled him off of her.

"You idiot, were you trying to kill me?!" Terra-Kaoru yelled, shaking the blond idiot around like a rag doll. "That hill wasn't steep at all! It was perfectly fine to walk down like it was nothing!"

"Kaoru, we've never walked down a hill," Hikaru says quickly, trying to pull his brother's counterpart off the blond, who looked dizzy.

"You are all a bunch of snobby rich kids," Terra-Kaoru muttered, stalking forward. "What did I expect?"

Haruhi looked affended at the Terra member's words. As she followed behind her fellow Earth members, she muttered to herself, "I'm not one of _them."_   Luckily Terra-Kaoru didn't hear her because she didn't want to suffer the same fate as Tamaki.

Finally they came to a town that seemed to be abandoned with garbage littering the streets, cracks in the road and the scent of something dead lingering in the air, as if a dome had been placed over the city to keep everything that was good out and everything that was bad in. Tamaki wrinkled his nose at the putrid stench.

"It smells like something died in there," Haruhi commented.

"My guess it's because something _did_ die in there," Terra-Kaoru commented. The Earthlings stared at the tsundere with wide eyes. Terra-Kaoru sighed and explained, "this city especially ran on magic; it needed it to survive. My guess was that when the king banned the magic, everything in that city died."

"So this world is dying?" Tamaki asked, sounding sympathetic.

"This world _needs_ magic," Terra-Kaoru explained. "The Castors are really the only things keeping this world running, and with the King having us all killed, this world slowly dies."

Terra-Kaoru led them through the demised streets, leaping over debris from the falling apart buildings and avoiding the areas that are too dangerous to walk through. Finally they came to an abandoned looking building, but unlike the other buildings it looked well-kept, like it wasn't abandoned at all. There was a boarded up window beside an iron door, a half moon symbol standing proudly in the middle of the door. The thing that was confusing about that door was the lack of a door handle.

"The Host Club resides in this building," Terra-Kaoru explained. "Only Castors can get in."

"The Host Club is in that building?" Tamaki asked, sounding appalled that the club he created were in a rundown building. "What about that place we turned up in?"

"That was a safe house," Terra-Kaoru explained. "A friend of mine lives there."

As the Earthlings tried to figure out who this 'friend' of this world's Kaoru was, the Terra local stepped up to the door and placed his palm over the half moon symbol. A soft blue glow illuminated underneath Terra-Kaoru's hand, soft clicking noises later heard. Terra-Kaoru stepped back as the door creaked open, revealing the darkness beyond.

Haruhi shivered in nervousness as Terra-Kaoru turned to face them and leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest.

"If we're lucky, Tamaki, Kyouya and Hikaru will be in there," Terra-Kaoru says as he steps passed the threshold. "C'mon."

They walked down a dark corridor, the only source of light coming from the candles that lined the walls. The air was chilly and eerie, giving off the presence of something sinister.  The continuous _drip, drip, drip_ echoing throughout the place only added to the eeriness.

"This place looks like a Commoner's house," Tamaki commented, oblivious to Haruhi's annoyed look directed at him. "I don't like it here."

"Don't be such a baby," Terra-Kaoru groaned. "I'm starting to think that you're not so different from Saito."

"Who's Saito?" Tamaki asked.

"The Terra counterpart of you," Kyouya told him, frowning. "Weren't you listening to Terra-Mori-Senpai?"

"His name isn't Mori," Terra-Kaoru shouted. "His name is Takashi. We're here, by the way."

They had come to another door that was identical to the one outside, except it had the words 'Host Club' carved above the crescent moon. Terra-Kaoru placed his palm over the crescent moon and just like last time the symbol under Terra-Kaoru gave out a soft glow and the door clicked open, revealing the room beyond. It resembled music room three with tables and couches. But it was more gothic than elegant. The tiled floor was blood red, polished so much that it was sparkling; the walls and ceiling were black with candleholders instead of lights. The couches were scarlet, and there were no roses on the tables. Only coffee cups and empty plates.

"Renge!" Terra-Kaoru shouted, entering the room. "Are you here?"

"Did he just say 'Renge'?" Tamaki squeaked. The image of their Otaku manager entered their mind, and they weren't too keen on meeting this Renge.

"Yes," Renge's voice called from another room. Instead of being hypo-active like the Earth Renge's voice, this one was lower in pitch and emotionless. Either way it was still the same voice they were used to hearing coming from nowhere.

From the shadows Renge's Terra doppelganger appeared, holding a candlestick. Her light auburn hair was curled down her back, the giant bow Renge always wore in Earth gone. She was wearing a short, sleeveless black Lolita dress with a purple lily tattoo spiraling down her arm and black combat boots.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Terra-Renge asked, placing the candle on a coffee table. She collapsed onto a couch and propped her feet up on the table.

"I was hoping Tamaki, Kyouya and Hikaru were here," Terra-Kaoru answered. Terra-Renge fixed the said people with a confused look and Terra-Kaoru added, "that's not them. They're different people. They're from a place called Earth or something, a parallel world to Terra."

"Fair enough," Terra-Renge sighed. "Tamaki, Kyouya and Hikaru were here about an hour ago. I haven't seen them since."

"Where do you keep the spare clothes?" Terra-Kaoru asked. "Those four idiots need clothes after rolling down a hill."

"Who're you calling an idiot!" Tamaki protested. Terra-Kaoru shot him a warning glare and the blonde instantly migrated to his corner of woe.

"Uh ... are you OK Earth-Tamaki?" Terra-Renge asked.

"Don't worry, he's always like this," Haruhi sighed.

"So, Haruhi's Earth counterpart is a boy?" Terra-Renge asked after telling Terra-Kaoru where the spare clothes were. Terra-Renge walked up to her and said, "you are kinda cute though."

Haruhi blinked, clearly confused. "Uh ... thanks?"

"Earth-Haruhi is actually a girl," Terra-Kaoru called, walking back into the room with spare clothes which he flung at the Earth members.

Terra-Renge narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on Haruhi's chest. "Yep, it may be an A-cup, but I can feel a boob there."

Unknown to Terra-Renge Tamaki had seen it and was now raging something that sounded like "did you see that? Did you see that? She touched Haruhi's ladyness" or something that sounded along those lines to Kyouya. Kyouya was too busy putting on the button up shirt Terra-Kaoru threw him.

"Where are the magic weapons?" Terra-Kaoru asked.

"Umehito has them," Terra-Renge answered.

"Seriously?" Terra-Kaoru sighed. "I don't wanna deal with him this early in the morning."

"Well, you're going to have to," Terra-Renge answered.

The Earth members wondered who this Umehito was or why Terra-Kaoru didn't want to see him. They would be in for a surprise for sure.


	3. The Other Side of Things

"Hello Earth versions of Mitzkuni, Kaoru and me! I'm Takashi Miyamoto! And this is Mitzkuni Hayashi, my cousin. And that over there is Kyouya Oshiro. Tamaki Saito is over there and that's Hikaru Hisakawa. So it's true! You do look exactly like us!"

The remaining Earth members were standing in line at a cafe, talking with the Terra versions of Kyouya, Mori, Honey, Tamaki and Hikaru. They were already annoyed with Terra-Mori: the teen hadn't taken a break in talking yet.

"Oooh, you three look like Mitzkuni, Takashi and Kaoru," the raven haired teen remarks, gawking at said people. "Why is that?"

Terra-Kyouya really did looked identical to the Kyouya from Earth. The same black hair, the same dark brown eyes. But rather than the smart, four-eyes Kyouya they were used to, this one seemed to be the dumbest person in the universe. The white button up shirt he wore was done up wrong, buttons placed into the wrong slits and some missed. He wasn't wearing any glasses and his hair was sticking up all over the place as if he didn't know how to use a comb.

"We are them Kyou-Chan," Honey says from where he was sitting on Mori's shoulders. "What happened to you? And where's the cake?"

Kyouya directed his gaze to Honey. "Did you shrink Mitzkuni? How did you do it? I want to shrink too! Shrink me!"

"Kyouya, leave the Earth people alone," Terra-Mori scolded. "They're from another world; we have no idea what they have seen in that world. So Earth-Mitzkuni, why are you so short? I was wondering myself. You look like you're in Elementary school; you know, I've heard that insomnia effects someone's height; do you suffer from insomnia Earth-Mitzkuni? And —"

As Terra-Mori started talking on and on - and not seeming to take a breath - Terra-Honey turned to face his Earth counterpart. He really did resemble Honey - or how Honey would look if he actually looked seventeen.

"It's nice to finally meet my earth counterpart," Terra-Honey says to Earth-Honey. "Although I already knew what I looked like when I was in elementary school."

"At least we know what Honey-Senpai looks like if he actually looked seventeen," Kaoru sniggered.

Terra-Mori came up in between Kaoru and his Earth counterpart, draping his arms around each of their shoulders. Kaoru jumped in surprise but Mori didn't react at all. He just stayed as emotionless as usual.

"You're the Earth version of Kaoru right?" Terra-Mori asked. "At least you're not a tsundere." He turned his head to look at his Earth counterpart. "And you're me in another world! How are you? What do you do for a living?"

"..."

"Cat got your tongue? Did you ever go to school and learn how to speak? Or do you have some sort of disability that keeps you from speaking? Wait, I know — you're the strong, silent type aren't you? I've read enough novels to know what 'types' are. And —"

"Uh Takashi-Senpai, I think you should stop talking," the Terra version of Tamaki squeaks, pulling on said man's jacket.

"Why?" Terra-Mori asked.

"Because it's our turn to order something," the Terra version of Hikaru whispered.

Terra-Mori looked up to see that he was now standing in front of the counter, the server staring at him with narrowed eyes, looking annoyed.

"Uh yes ..." Terra-Mori nodded, looking up at the menu board above the server's head. "I'll just have a Chai Latte. Hmm ... what do you want Earth Takashi? Nothing ...? OK, I'll get you a Chai Latte since I love them and you're me. What about you Earth Kaoru? You are Kaoru right? I saw the other one before and he looked exactly like you ...then again, our Hikaru and Kaoru look exactly alike ... oh wait, your order ..."

"Just get me whatever you want," Kaoru sighed, already annoyed with hearing Terra-Mori's voice. He liked silent Mori better.

"I'll have a cake Terra-Takashi," Honey said.

"What kind of cake?" Terra-Mori asked. "They have big cakes, little cakes, strawberry cakes, chocolate cakes, round cakes, square cakes —"

"Mitzkuni will just have a small strawberry cake," Mori interrupted his Terra counterpart, causing said counterpart to look at him with wide eyes.

"So you can speak?"

"..."

The present Terra and Earth citizens all left the chatterbox to order their food and outside of the cafe. There were people sitting at tables and leaning against the windows but they paid them no mind. Terra-Tamaki led them to an unoccupied table and sat as close to the wall as possible, trying to conceal himself as best he could.

"What's wrong Terra-Tama-Chan?" Honey asked, sitting in between Mori and Kaoru.

"Tamaki-Senpai doesn't like being seen," Terra-Hikaru explained. "Kyouya-Senpai, you're sitting on my hand."

Terra-Kyouya looked down and asked, "what's your hand? I get hands and feet mixed up."

"The one you're sitting on," Terra-Hikaru explained.

"Really? I thought that was your lung."

"Yeah ... my lung fell out of my chest onto the seat," Terra-Hikaru said slowly, as if he was talking to the stupidest person on the earth. Which Terra-Kyouya was.

"Out of your chest? How did it get out?"

Terra-Hikaru decided to not answer that question in case of more stupid questions from Terra-Kyouya. As Terra-Kyouya started tapping on the table and humming something that sounded like a children's nursery rhyme, Terra-Tamaki started explaining everything to the Earth members, going on about what this world was like and about magic.

"What kind of magic do you posses Terra-Tama-Chan?" Honey asked curiously.

"We usually don't talk about it, but I can take away a person's senses," Terra-Tamaki told him. "Mitzkuni can take on the form of someone he has touched."

"I can erase people's memories!" Kyouya perked up. "But the magic sometimes takes effect on me too."

That explains Terra-Kyouya's mental state.

"I can levitate things!" Terra-Mori reveals, appearing at their table with a tray of their orders. "Hikaru can control the four elements and Haruhi can connect two people's souls together which allows them to use each other's magic, if they can use magic. What's wrong Earth-Me? Don't like Chai Lattes? Why didn't you say so? I'll have it then, you'll have to get your own thing. What's wrong Earth-Mitzkuni? This isn't the cake you're used to? So cake doesn't move around in Earth? Weird!"

 _Please. Shut. Up,_ the people occupying the table thought simultaneously.

"Hey Terra-Mori-Senpai," Kaoru interrupted Terra-Mori.

"Just call me Takashi. There's no 'Mori' in my name anywhere. By the way —"

"What magic can I do in this world?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru —"

Terra-Mori was interrupted by a shout a little distance away. Two people who were dressed in guard clothing and brandishing spear were pointing at them, shouting, "there's the Castors! Get them!"

"Oh shit," Terra-Mori sighed. "We're screwed. And I haven't even drunk some of my Chai latte."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, Terra-Mori talks a lot. If you're curious about how much he talks, I can write three chapters of just him talking, two thousand words each chapter. He usually talks about random things and gets sidetracked easily.


	4. Black Assassin

"There's the Castors! Get them! Don't let them escape!"

"Oh shit, we're in trouble," Terra-Mori breathed.

The guards — they were obviously guards with the armour they were wearing and the spears they were brandishing — ran towards them, spears poised, ready to strike. Black helmets covered their faces with weird symbols on them that made them look like Power Rangers. The one in front had a symbol that looked like a distorted tree, the branches spiralling towards the edges of the helmet. The others had a different symbol, one that looked like a three with a tail and a sun above it on the left.

"Those helmets mean that they are from the First Army Corps of the Royal Army," Terra-Mori took the time to explain. "The tree-like symbol means that the wearer is the leader of the division or the superior and the three and sun symbol means that the wearer is the subordinate. Now —"

"Takashi-Senpai, now isn't the time to be explaining things!" Terra-Tamaki shrieked, grabbing his senpai's jacket and pulling on it. "We need to leave now!"

"Don't worry, Honey-Senpai is the best —"

"Hold on men, there are two twins!" the leader suddenly shouts, pointing his spear at Earth-Kaoru and Terra-Hikaru. The other soldiers all stopped in their tracks, their heads turning in sync to stare at the two look-alikes (since they weren't really twins) as if they were puppets and a marionette was controlling their every moves.

  
"But Ca'tain," one of the soldiers say with a weird accent, "none of them is wea'ing that scary black suit the Black Assassin wears."

"Still ..." the another soldier stutters, physically shaking. "You've seen the Black Assassin before; you know what he's capable of! We haven't got the correct weapons to fight them!"

The other soldiers seemed to be hesitating as they looked from the group to their superior and back. "What is your order captain?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Um ..." the leader gulped, also shaking in fear. "Retreat!"

  
They didn't need to be told twice it seemed. Faster than the eye could see they were gone in a cloud of dust and a blur of silver, the clanking of their armour following them as they ran away as far away as they could.

  
"What just happened?" Honey asked, looking up at Terra-Mori as he clicked his tongue.

"Those idiots looked at Hikaru and Kaoru and ran away," Terra-Mori pointed out with a bitter laugh.

"Why would they be afraid of Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan Terra-Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Well you see Earth-Mitzkuni, Kaoru is hella-lot scary in this world," Terra-Mori told him, taking a sip of his Chai Latte. "If those military idiots fought Kaoru on their own, who do you think would win? Kaoru of course, because of Kaoru's magic! With his strength, magic and ice-cold personality together Kaoru is the strongest person in Terra, being able to defeat the entire army on his own – of course unless they have magic weapons that are deadly and even Kaoru can't even protect himself against. Kaoru is known as the 'Black Assassin' – don't know why -"

"Because of that black clothing Kaoru wears," Terra-Hikaru interrupts him, actually daring to interrupt Terra-Mori in the middle of a pointless monologue. "Everyone in Terra is afraid of my brother – he scares everyone in the Host Club as well – but he is also the most looked up to."

"Oh Hikaru, you couldn't have said it better than me!" Terra-Mori sniffled, looking close to tears. A Mori, showing emotions? This world was fucked up!

"Which one is Kaoru?" Terra-Kyouya asked, looking at Terra-Tamaki as if he could get the answers to the world's problems from him. "Is he the one with orange hair?"

"Yes, he is," Terra-Tamaki answered. Terra-Kyouya tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

"But I thought that was Hikaru," Terra-Kyouya sighed in confusion. "Why does Kaoru look like Hikaru? And why is there two Takashis?"

Terra-Tamaki decided not to answer — seriously, that was the best thing to do. If he tried to explain the concept of identical twins and mirror universe twins, they would be in the cafe for all eternity until Terra-Kyouya finally understood. Which he probably — no defiantly — still would not understand.

Terra-Kyouya was an ultra idiot in this world to put it nicely.

 

They ended up going to the building where the Terra Host Club were, Terra-Mori announcing that he was craving coffee and biscuits.

"Terra-Mori," Kaoru yelled, running to keep up with him, "tell me more about this world's version of me."

"What do you want to know Earth-Kaoru?" Terra-Mori asked, getting everything for his coffee ready.

"Why am I — _he_ — feared here?" Kaoru asked.

"Because of your — _his_ — magic," Terra-Mori answered. "Kaoru is known as the 'Black Assassin' to the Military idiots and something else in the underworld — don't ask me what it is, I can't pronounce it."

"Then why don't you write it down?" Kaoru suggested. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"There's a pen and paper somewhere but they would be useless: I can't spell it," Terra-Mori answered. "But let me finish my story: Kaoru, as you already know, scares the shit out of everybody. It's not just because of his magic — that's scary too, don't get me wrong — but it's the way he acts and speaks that scares everyone. Just the short amount of time I've known you, I can tell you're cheerful, easy going and have a great sense of humour. Our Kaoru is always serious, gets annoyed easily and has a downright terrifying sense of humour. He finds killing people funny, the sick boy. But I swear he's a tsundere because he shows a calm side to our version of Haruhi and even Tamaki."

"What about Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Surely his counterpart would show a kind side to his own twin.

"No, Kaoru hates Hikaru," Terra-Mori revealed.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, perplexed. Him hating Hikaru was impossible. He couldn't really imagine a life without Hikaru by his side they were that inseparable.

"Kaoru had a rough childhood," Terra-Mori explained. "Hikaru was mostly to blame, although it wasn't his fault really. It was more ..."

Mori flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder. He didn't have to look behind him to know who the hand belonged to, he could tell by the gentleness that hurt as well. Kaoru stared, wide-eyed, at the Hisakawa twin standing behind Terra-Mori, ember eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I see you're getting friendly with the Earth version of me," Terra-Kaoru said, his voice laced with poison. "Who gave you the right to ramble on about my past to random people?"

"Oh hey Kaoru," Terra-Mori stuttered, slowly turning his head to look behind him. "I thought that because he was you, he should know about you ... if that makes sense ..."

"You better run Takashi-Senpai," Terra-Kaoru growled, his hair forming a shadow over his eyes that made him look even more terrifying then before, "unless you want to be cut up by me. I'll give you a head start."

Terra-Kaoru removed his hand from his senpai's shoulder, but not even seconds later his jacket sleeve was engulfed in a golden light.


End file.
